You Jump, I Jump
by Kattara
Summary: set after everyone learns the truth about what Rick did to Steffy, Liam and Hope. he makes a choice and leaves town with the woman he truly loves. if you want more chapters let me know through your reviews. thnx
1. Gone With True Love

_**Liam's Heart**_

_**Liam makes a decision and acts upon it.**_

_**Steffy returned to her home with her boyfriend Liam after a hard days work. she had been on her feet all day and just wanted to sit down only to find Hope sitting in her spot beside Liam. glaring she figured Liam had chosen Hope again. she grumbled in frustration.**_

_**Liam: Steffy i'm glad you're home. i came to a decision earlier today.**_

_**Steffy: really so she did move back in. wow that was fast going back to her and straight back to having problem after problem with no end results.**_

_**Hope: how dare you Steffy?!**_

_**Steffy: no here's the low down when Liam is with you, he's miserable every second and constantly trying to make you happy but you wont do the same in return for him so its expected with your baggage. **_

_**Hope: and what about you? what about your baggage Steffy?**_

_**Steffy: everything was owned up to. since Liam and i got back together everything is out in the open and there are no secrets between us unlike you. anytime he is with me he has a glow, he has fun, he can be his own person that doesnt have to worry about pleasing me twenty-four freaking seven or do things that please only me when i am ready. the hing between me and Liam is this, when he jumps...i jump too.**_

_**with that Steffy turned on her heel and left slamming the door. Hope and Liam were speechless, however Liam had not chosen Hope but now realizing ewhat Steffy said was true and looking back he knew all the trouble between him and Hope were because Hope would never trust him whereas Steffy was ready to jump ship and leave if he wanted to. he could only stare at the door as Hope left to go find her mother.**_

_**Steffy went back to her own apartment crying. she called a mover and requested if the mover got her things in the next hour she would give the movers a generous tip. within the next hour she had all her things back in her apartment. her doorbell rang and hse opened it to find Hope looking smug. Steffy slammed the door in Hopes' face and went to bed after taking an aspirin. her phone rang.**_

_**Steffy: Steffy speaking.**_

_**Liam: i need to talk to you now.**_

_**Steffy: does Hope know you're calling me?**_

_**Liam: where are you?**_

_**Steffy: i'm at my apartment Liam.**_

_**Liam: pack your things and meet me at the Spencer Jet now. i will meet you there.**_

_**Liam hung up confusing Steffy. had he chosen her over Hope? having enough confidence she packed her bags, got in her car and sped off to the airport. **_

_**meanwhile Hope had returned to her mothers house. Liam was gone and left her a note the beach-house was hers but he was leaving with Steffy for good. she was in tears he had chosen Steffy.**_

_**Steffy hadd arrived at the airport to find the plane there and Liam standing in the doorway waiting for her. she grabbed her stuff and got on the plane. the plane took off for good never to return the two passengers.**_

_**Liam: hey gorgeous.**_

_**Steffy: hey handsome.**_

_**Liam: you ready to jump with me?**_

_**Steffy: with you...anytime, anywhere.**_

_**they kissed passionately as the plane continued to fly into the sunset.**_


	2. Miracles & Returns

_**Chapter 2**_

_**five years later**_

_**Steffy was sitting at her desk working from home. she picked up a pink letter and opened it to reveal a wedding invitation. Rick and Caroline's wedding was around the corner even though Rick had confessed he had framed Thomas for throwing him out the window. their relationship almost ended but Caroline had gone to Brooke who persuaded her to give Rick another chancee whereas Bill had told her to let Rick go because he lied to her about something concerning Thomas. Bill liked Thomas because he knew Thomas had what it took for buisness in the fashion industry when he won hte showdown. Rick still underminded Thomas every chance he got.**_

_**Liam walked in carrying a little girl about three years old with dark hair like Steffy and tan skin like Liam. she had a smile that would melt anyone's cold heart. Steffy reached for the little girl to reveal a large pregnant abdomen.**_

_**Liam: hey be careful gorgeous.**_

_**Steffy: babe i promise Ryan is fine, remember i'm pregnant not cripple okay. now hand over our little Trini so i can spend some time with her before we go.**_

_**Liam: you are so sure its gonna be a boy.**_

_**Steffy: oh trust me i know everything haha.**_

_**Steffy took her miracle daughter in her arms. when they left L.A. she got pregnant and her pregnancy was carefully watched and monitered. Bill found out and made sure the delivery went smoothly by the best doctors in the world. Katie found out but didnt tell Brooke knowing if Hope found out it would devastate her even more. Hope had just gotten over Liam and begun a relationship with Thomas only this time they were taking things slow. **_

_**Steffy walked her daughter around the room cooing her little Trini Michelle Spencer. Trini was a beautiful little baby and when she hit two they succeeded in conceiving another child and kept the gender a surprise this time. Steffy was sure thier newest addition would be a boy which she hoped to have a daughter and a son like her mother did. **_

_**Liam: uhm...**_

_**Steffy: whats wrong babe?**_

_**Liam: i think mommies peed herself. come here daddy's angel so mommy can get her bag.**_

_**Steffy looked on the floor to find her water had broke so she careful went and got her bag. the sitter was suddenly at her front door as Liam pushed her out the door.**_

_**six hours later Steffy was holding her son William Ryan Spencer. labor had been about what she expected but when they stitched her up it was painful. now she was clean and so was her son. she saw Liam on the phone with a look. she knew that look, Bill was on his way with Katie to see Ryan. **_

_**Liam: alrighty dad is on his way to meet Ryan and he will be here in seven hours.**_

_**Steffy: wow that was fast. so is his name okay William Ryan Spencer?**_

_**Liam: the name is fine. dad was asking me something else to ask you before i answer him.**_

_**Steffy: whats going on Liam?**_

_**Liam: dad wants us to come home for the wedding, more to stop it than anything.**_

_**Steffy: wow.**_

_**Liam: yeah. you up for an adventure?**_

_**Steffy: with you...always.**_

_**Liam: you want to let the kids stay with a sitter or do you want to bring them along?**_

_**Steffy: i dont know. Ryan needs me and so does Trini so i guess they are going,**_

_**Liam: they are gonna be alright.**_

_**Steffy: i hope so. i dont want them in the middle of any drama.**_

_**Liam: the kids gotta meet thier family at some point babe and now's a great time with the wedding.**_

_**Steffy: i guess you're right. if there is any sign of trouble with anyone we are gone.**_

_**Liam: deal.**_

_**voice: whats a deal?**_

_**Liam: hey dad. hey Katie. Hey Will.**_

_**Bill: hows Ryan?**_

_**Liam: healthy and fine. his delivery went smoothly and he is perfect weight plus length.**_

_**Katie: well thats good new sof its own congradulations Steffy.**_

_**Katie smoothed Steffy's messed up hair like her mom used to when she was little. after leaving L.A she and Katie had gotten along so much better than ever and Katie even got along better with Taylor. Ridge had rekindled his love with Taylor the moment he returned to L.A. Brooke had found out Ridge had returned and was all over him the moment she found him but he had remarried Taylor before he returned. he and Taylor were in love more than ever before and no amount of seduction Brooke tried worked.**_

_**Steffy walked into her house with Katie, Bill, Liam, Will and Ryan nestled safely in her arms. she was ready to relax with her son and daughter. Katie was holding Trini at the moment until Trini jumped into Bill's arms unexpectedly giving everyone in the room a near heart-attack but Bill had seen the look in Trini's eyes and caught her with no problem. he smiled and walked her up to her room with Katie and Will right behind him.**_

_**Steffy was sitting in her favorite chair relaxing her sore back. the doctors hadd said her sore back was something all normal mothers get along with bloated feet and hips. Steffy had lost all the baby weight with no problems. **_

_**Liam: so hows your feet?**_

_**Steffy: fat. sore. you name it i got it.**_

_**Liam: so once you're healed and ready we can go back to L.A...**_

_**Steffy: the wedding is only a month away. besides it might be fun going back and seeing my mom and brother and my nephew.**_

_**Liam: i still can't believe Danny is Thomas and  
Carolines son together.**_

_**Steffy thought back to a year after she and Liam left. Caroline had found out the truth about Rick framing Thomas for the window incident and in a fit of carelessness she and Thomas slept together creating Daniel Shawn Forrester. Rick and Caroline thought for awhile he was Rick's until Thomas found out the due date and put the pieces together therefore making a mess and Rick wanting a DNA test. the test confirmed the baby was not Ricks. Caroline had tried getting Thomas to give up his parental rights to thier son but Thomas had sued her in the end for sole custody and won.**_

_**Rick had threatened Thomas and Caroline had begged him to give Danny back but Thomas refused and only let Caroline see Danny without Rick around. Thomas had moved on from Caroline fast when Rick started undermining his authority with Danny and then the company. Hope had become Danny's mother since Caroline was no longer allowed anywhere near her own son as long as Rick was a part of her life.**_

_**now here they were. Steffy and Liam hidden with their family far away, Thomas and Hope together raising Danny and Rick about ready to marry Caroline. Steffy knew this trip home would be interesting. as long as Hope had moved on with Thomas she felt better, but what if she hadn't? what if Hope was just biding her time waiting for another crack at Liam.**_

_**Steffy: alrighty cowboy let's get this show on the road. time to rile up a few old friends and enemies.**_

_**Liam: are you sure you're up for it? i mean you did just give birth to Ryan.**_

_**Steffy: trust me i wouldn't miss this reunion for anything in the world.**_

_**a week later they were boarding the Spencer Jet. Bill refused to let Steffy leave so soon until she healed, Katie had been behind the whole thing worried about Steffy's well being. Steffy relented when Bill threatened her with taking Trini and Ryan back without her. she rested as she was told by the doctor and was finally back in the game ready for anything.**_

_**Katie was worried about what would happen to Hope and Thomas when Steffy and Liam got back with not one but two children Hope wanted with Liam. Katie knew damn well Danny was the only thing keeping Hope sane and with Thomas. she wondered if Liam showed up with two beautiful children would Hope try and get him back to be a family with his kids and her. Katie was worried for Hope more than anything because Hope waqs barely there as it was unless Thomas and Danny were around.**_

_**they arrived back in L.A ready for some peace and quiet back in Steffy's old apartment the one she bought right before her near death incident. Bill had some renovations done to occupy two additions under four feet tall. he bought out the two apartments on both sides of Steffy's apartment to expand her place for her children.**_

_**Liam got the kids to bed and walked back into the livingroom to find Steffy cleaning up from dinner where Trini decided to throw her mashed potatos at the ceiling fan above her just for kicks.**_

_**Steffy: Trini get her story?**_

_**Liam: yeah right after she recounted how funny it was when she threw her potatos.**_

_**Steffy: that was funny but not the clean-up.**_

_**Liam: next time i will do clean-up and you can do story time with Trini.**_

_**Steffy: no thanks because thats five stories to a three year old child.**_

_**the door bell rings and Liam gets up to answer it to find Hope there. she smiles and hugs Liam as Steffy comes around the corner.**_

_**Steffy: hey babe who's at the...**_

_**Hope looks up smug**_

_**Steffy: door. hey screwy. whats kicking?**_

_**Hope: can i have some time with Liam i want to get him up to speed on everything since he left town with the city tramp.**_

_**Steffy: thats not neccessary because Bill has kept us up to date on everything and so has my mom and Thomas and not to mention my dad.**_

_**Hope sighed. hse had tried to keep everyone from keeping Liam and Steffy updated in hopes when he came back she could use it as a way to get close to Liam again and rekindle thier love. what she didnt expect was for Steffy to still be in the picture though. now she had to do something fast to cover her tracks.**_

_**Hope: sorry i just got over-excited Liam was back because he's been gone so long.**_

_**Steffy: yeah he's been gone with me. let's see we got married again, had a great honeymoon, oh and had two kids along the way.**_

_**Hope's face dropped. Liam had wanted to be a father during thier entire relationship but she had been too busy with her line to notice. now he and Steffy had two children.**_

_**Hope: wow you work fast Steffy.**_

_**Steffy: whats's that suppose to mean?**_

_**Hope: obviously you got pregnant and Liam married you out of obligation not love.**_

_**Steffy: what did you...**_

_**Hope: i mean are you sure the kids are Liam's or are they Bill's or someone else's and you're just passing them off as Liams to keep him married to you...**_

_**Steffy: okay thats enough...**_

_**Hope: because you know as well as the rest of the world he will NEVER love you the way he loves me.**_

_**at that Steffy slapped Hope so hard blood came from the corner of her mouth. Liam was so shocked he could hardly move until Steffy hit Hope effectively shutting her up.**_

_**Hope: how dare you hit me...**_

_**Liam: you deserved it you lunatic!**_

_**Hope: Liam! i am no lunatic!**_

_**Liam: really? you barge over here thinking i will leave my family for you, you insult my wife and yeah i am not leaving her, she's not a tramp, the kids are mine, and i am getting you out of my place right now.**_

_**Hope: i'm sorry Liam please dont put me out...think about the love we were robbed of!**_

_**Liam: that. is. over. Steffy is my wife now and you will respect my marriage to her. you shoved me away, refused to believe me, and worse you called me a liar when i was telling you the truth. i do not want you.**_

_**Steffy: get it through your thick head, Liam is my husband now. you let go and i held him close and will continue to do so. stay away from my husband Hope.**_

_**at that Liam shut the door with Hope on the outside banging the door trying to get in until security came and threw her out of the building. Hope returned to her condo where she had her old pictures of her and Liam together even the ones of their wedding day. Thomas had broken things off when she refused to move away with him and Danny. she loved Danny with all her heart but the boy wan't her son and Thomas could never be Liam to her.**_

_**Brooke was staying at Hope's place more to keep an eye on her and save all her money since she got booted out of her mansion by Taylor and Ridge. she still had her job but wanted a closer relationship with Hope like Taylor had with her kids. Brooke always had Danny around while Thomas was at work and that gave Rick and mostly Caroline chances to see Danny since Thomas won sole custody of their son.**_

_**Caroline and Rick were currently trying to find a way to get sole custody but could find no flaws anywhere. Danny was well taken care of while Thomas worked and when Thomas wasn't working he spent all his time with Danny so right now all they could do was sneak around just to get time with Danny. today though she had been denied a chance to visit since Danny had gotten a small fever from a playmate. he was sleeping it off with a nanny not two feet from him every second making sure the tot got his medications every four hours on time.**_

_**Brooke saw Hope enter the condo and knew something was wrong. Katie had told her earlier Liam and Steffy were back, and so was their children Trini and Ryan. Brooke knew Hope wanted to have children with Liam at one point but it never happend.**_

_**Brooke: how'd it go honey?**_

_**Hope: not good. he and Steffy are married with two little brats by Steffy.**_

_**Brooke: now now calm down Hope. the kids are wonderful from what Katie told me.**_

_**Hope: you already knew?**_

_**Brooke: Katie called a little after you left and told me sweetheart. i am so sorry.**_

_**Hope: two kids. i cannot believe it. she tied him down with two children so he would have no chance to come back to me so we could fix everything.**_

_**Brooke: well just smile and nod next time because i gauruntee the next time you see Liam, he's gonna have the kids with him. according to Katie he shows off the kids and goes nowhere without them.**_

_**Hope was becoming more and more furious with Steffy for taking what should be hers. Liam, kids, a life away from L.A and a secure happy marriage. not for long though. she swore right then and there to take Steffy's family as her own before the year was up. she smiled and sipped her brandy plotting against Steffy.**_


End file.
